


Desperate times? No, trying times

by dazedwriter



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Episode Related, Episode: s04e02 Pregnancy Test, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Rose Apothecary (Schitt's Creek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedwriter/pseuds/dazedwriter
Summary: David and Patrick can't find adequate privacy, until Stevie offers a suggestion. David and Patrick scenes plus missing scenes from episode 402 - Pregnancy Test.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 23
Kudos: 144





	1. One o'clock on a Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Like many of us were, I was inspired by episode 402 to fill in the missing scenes. I envision this to be the first of two chapters. 
> 
> Disclaimer: a lot of this is direct quotes from the show, which I of course, do not own. 
> 
> Explicit for later chapters
> 
> \- dazedwriter

“I just think I’m in a state of shock right now, you know? The news is very numbing and I’m feeling very alone.” David smiled as Patrick stopped carefully rubbing serum under his eyes and leaned down to kiss him. Rose Apothecary was startling quiet this morning. David was perched atop the table that displayed knitwear, with Patrick positioned in front of him, almost between his legs.

“Imagine how Alexis must feel.” said Patrick, pulling away from David.

“Yeah, I haven’t spoken to her.” replied David, slightly annoyed the kiss ended so soon. 

“Huh. Remind me what this is again?” asked Patrick, eye serum in hand, studying it intensely. 

“That is a eucalyptus under eye serum.” replied David, smiling as Patrick leaned down to kiss him again, this time placing a gentle hand on Davids thigh.

“And remind me why you can’t apply it to yourself?” said Patrick as they broke apart again.

“Because it requires a steady hand and I’m going through a lot right now.” David smiled. Patrick slowly inched closer to him, hand on Davids upper arm. He leaned in to kiss David for a third time. David smiled into the kiss, placing his hand on Patricks hip, willing him to move closer to him. The jingle of the doorbell pulled them apart. A young woman walked in, seemingly unfazed at what she had walked in on.

“Hi, I was looking for some uh-“ the woman started.

“Yeah, we don’t sell that.” said David, polite but slightly disgruntled. Patrick shot David a look, shook his head and turned to the customer, who looked confused. 

“Bath salts?” she asked

“We actually do sell those. They’re on the middle shelf just over there. I’ll be over to help you in a second.” said Patrick, motioning to the bath salts. 

As the customer walked over to where he indicated, Patrick turned back to David, who was looking more than a little annoyed. 

“Okay between Alexis getting knocked up, and us not having enough privacy to, connect. I’m feeling very shaken.” said David, smiling up at Patrick. Patrick moved closer and placed a hand on Davids thigh. 

“Do you think you’re going to make it, though?” asked Patrick as he leant closer. There was always an air of playfulness between them. 

“Unclear. Unclear on whether I’m going to make it through or not.”

“Hang in there.” whispered Patrick as he darted off to help the customer.

They had been dating for a little while now and the lack of privacy was becoming a cause for concern. The motel was too busy and Ray’s place was out of the question. The man did not know how to stop talking nor get any form of hint that two people may want some alone time. This left very little options for the both of them to connect. David was used to jumping right in when it came to sex and relationships. Not only did they have no privacy, but Patrick also wanted to take things slow. He was nervous. Nervous that Patricks first time with a man wouldn’t be good. That he may feel too rushed or that he may regret things. David was determined that would not happen. But, they were never going to have a chance for anything to happen if they didn’t get some privacy. The sound of the cash register beeping awakened David from his trance. 

“That’ll be $22.95, thank you.” said Patrick, accepting the cash from the customer. He gave her the change, a receipt and a Rose Apothecary tote and she headed out the door.

“Another happy customer?” asked David, watching as Patrick made his way around the counter and resumed his position between Davids legs.

“Yes, indeed.” said Patrick, placing one hand on Davids thigh and stroking lightly. “You know I was thinking there was one place we could have a little alone time…” Patrick trailed off, head turning towards the storeroom. 

“No” David gasped. “Could we? No. We couldn’t. Too risky.”

“Well yes but we could limit what we do? Could be perfect for now?” said Patrick, still stroking Davids thigh. They hadn’t done much yet, just heavy making out in Patricks car and some light petting. Patrick did want to take it slow after all, so some storeroom making out and over the clothes groping would be perfect. David grabbed Patricks hand and pulled him towards the storeroom.

“Let’s go Mr. Brewer. Always thought you were an ideas man.” said David, a sudden serious tone to his voice. 

Patrick chuckled. 

“Sometimes I have good ideas.” he replied, letting David guide him out back.

They shut the curtain leading to the store and David pushed Patrick up against a pile of boxes.

*CRASH*

“Oh fuck!” exclaimed David, as boxes fell down around them. “Well that wasn’t ideal.”

“Not quite.” Patrick leant down to pick up boxes.  
“No time. Not now.” said David, grabbing Patrick by the waist and pushing him up against the wall that was once covered with boxes. He kissed him furiously, hands running up and down Patricks back. Patrick pulled away slightly.

“David—I—we—need to keep an ear out for the door.” breathed Patrick, slightly out of breath from Davids ferocious descent onto his lips. 

“Yes, yes-- we-- will.” said David, in between peppering kisses down Patricks neck. Patrick moaned as David sucked lightly on his neck. Davids lips found Patricks again, with Patrick pushing his tongue forward, running it along Davids bottom lip. He wanted more. He always wanted more of David. He was like a drug to him. David opened his mouth willingly, inviting Patrick in. They continued to make out, hands running over each other’s torsos in desperate abandonment. Patrick could feel himself getting steadily harder. He couldn’t help but jut his hips forward. David noticed and grabbed Patricks hips, pulling him even more forward. They both let out a moan as their cocks pressed together, hidden under the fabric of their jeans. David put a hand between them and placed it over Patricks bulge. He squeezed his hand over the line of Patricks firm cock, causing Patrick to groan. Patrick bucked his hips up into Davids hand. As much as David wanted to continue, he paused. He didn’t want to rush Patrick at all. Instead, he pushed Patrick further up against the wall and pressed his hips against him once more. Patrick moaned at the touch. 

“Mmm do you feel me baby? How hard I am?” moaned David, lips running along Patricks neck. 

“Yes” breathed Patrick. He wanted to say more but his mind was overcome with the sensation of Davids hard cock pressed against his own and Davids lips on his neck. It felt so hard, so big and oh so thick. He couldn’t wait to see it. Patrick grinded his hips back in response to David. Patricks head fell back against the wall, moaning lightly and enjoying the sensations. He was in heaven. Davids lips worked on a spot on his neck, slowly sucking. Patrick ran his hand through Davids hair, tousling it gently. David’s hair was usually off limits but he told Patrick very early on that when it came to sexual activity, touching hair was very ok. Whilst Patrick savored the feeling of David on his neck, Davids hands slid their way down Patricks back to cup his ass. Patrick groaned.

“Oh fuck, David.” Patrick opened his eyes and pulled David up for a kiss. “You feel so fucking good.”

“As do you, Mr. Brewer.” said David, grinding his hips forward once more. 

Patrick wanted more. He wanted to see more of David. He wanted to feel more of David. The storeroom wasn’t the ideal place for that but there was one thing he could do. Work on Davids sweater. He started slowly moving his hands down to the hem. He ran his hands underneath it, feeling the soft skin of David’s stomach underneath. David let out a hiss at the touch.

“This ok?” asked Patrick, inquisitively looking up at David.

“Yes, very, very ok.” replied David, leaning in to kiss him. 

Patrick started moving his hands further up David's body, the sweater moving with him.

*ding ding*

“Fuuuuuck.” exclaimed David, reluctantly pulling away from Patricks lips. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Well I can’t go out like this.” Said Patrick, motioning to the large bulge in his jeans. 

“No, you probably can’t. Don’t want to scare customers. Or get arrested. I’ll go.” replied David. “The over pant fabric comes in handy sometimes. Covers boners incredibly well.”

*ding ding*

David walked out from behind the curtain, where a suspicious Stevie was peering around the store. There was a bag of strawberries sitting on the counter. 

“Ahem. Hi.” said David, pulling down his sweater so it looked somewhat neat.

“We’re actually closed today.” said David, still pulling down his sweater.

“It’s one o’clock on a Friday.” replied Stevie, her suspicion growing.

“Okay, is there something I can help you with?” said David, eager to get Stevie out of the store so he could resume with Patrick.

“Do you give all your customers this kind of VIP treatment?” asked Stevie. David placed his hands on his hips.

“Actually, I do, and I would love to keep chatting, it’s just that Patrick and I were just working on fixing a uh, lightbulb in the back, so we- oh hey.” Patrick came out from behind the curtain.

“Hey, Stevie” said Patrick, slightly breathless.

“Hi.” replied Stevie. 

“David and I were just in the back doing some inventory.”

“Yeah” said David

“Hmm yeah. Seems like you guys are really busy… at work.” Stevie wasn’t stupid. She knew. There was no lightbulb that needed fixing, no inventory. They were making out, plain and simple and she had caught them in the act. 

“Uh-“ said Patrick

“Ooh, what's that?” said Stevie, pointing towards them. 

“What’s what?” replied Patrick, turning around. 

“You got a little red um... is that a bug bite? Or a little mouth shaped sunburn? Looks like a hickey, actually.” Stevie laughed. 

Patricks face dropped and his hand went to the spot on his neck that David was sucking on before. Davids hand went straight to his own face, pawing at it. They’d been caught. Patrick turned to face David.

“But it's not, it's not a... It's not a hickey, right? Because that would be disgusting, and wildly unprofessional. David, did you give me a hickey?!” asked Patrick, frustration coming through in his voice. 

“Okay no, I didn't, I gave you a-a half hickey, because we haven't had the time or the privacy for me to give you a full hickey!” said David, frustrated as well. Patrick grabbed the small hand mirror that was sitting on the counter and looked at the mark on his neck. 

“If you give me $50 bucks I'll stand outside, and tell people you're on lunch.” joked Stevie.

“I'll give you 50 cents to stand outside and never come back!” retorted David. 

”You see, this is why we can't do this here.” said Patrick, putting the mirror down.

“Desperate times huh?” asked Stevie.

“No, trying times, nothing about this is desperate.” said David, rubbing Patricks shoulders. “It's just that there's a lot of people at the motel, and Patrick is renting a room from Ray-“

“Who really likes to chat.” interjected Patrick, who was busy doing the buttons on his shirt up in a feeble attempt to cover the hickey.

“Yeah. So there has literally been zero privacy.” David finished, hands waving in the air. 

“Well, if you want, I'm happy to offer you guys my apartment for the night.” offered Stevie.

Patrick looked at David, eyes wide.

“Why, why would you do that?” said David, arms folded, suddenly suspicious. Stevie didn’t usually offer something without a catch. 

“Because I care about you two.” she replied

“Okay, and where will you be?” arms still folded. Patrick eagerly observing their conversation. 

“Well, if you must know, work's been really stressful, so I'm going to take a little me time at a spa in Elmdale.” Stevie replied. David wasn’t sure whether to believe her or not. There was something to the tone of her voice that he couldn’t quite place.

“That is super generous, but wouldn't be a little bit weird us having alone time at your place? Especially because you guys have...” Patrick pounding his fist against his open hand in indication. He knew David and Stevie’s history and whilst he had no problem with it, he wasn’t sure if he wanted his first proper experience with a man to be in a bed that his partner has had sex with someone else in. 

“Oh, God no! No, we've never...” started David before Stevie interrupted.

“No, never, ew!”

“We've never done that there.” finished David

“Never. I still live there.” said Stevie an incredulous air to her voice. 

Patrick turned to David. 

“I mean we can consider it.” Patrick said quietly. David turned back to Stevie, arms folded once more.

“What exactly is the catch?” David asked.

“No catch.” Stevie placed her hands on the counter. 

David placed his hands on his hips. His hips started lightly moving back and forth as he looked Patrick up and down, a small grin on his face. 

“David!” said Patrick, awakening him from his trance. 

“What!?” replied David.

“We’ll take the place.” said Patrick, turning back to Stevie.

“Okay, we’ll take the place.” David reiterated.

“Great! And I’ll take this.” Stevie said, snatching the strawberries off the counter and heading out the door.

“So there’s a bit of a catch.” said David.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick discuss the premise of staying at Stevies and establish some ground rules. Jake makes an appearance. Still following 402 - Pregnancy Test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that this is becoming bigger than I thought. What I thought would be 2 chapters, is now likely to be 3 or 4. 
> 
> Very little smut in this one, that's saved for the next one. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -dazedwriter

The doorbell tinkled as Stevie left the store, taking her bag of strawberries with her. David and Patrick watched her leave, before turning to face each other. 

“Well, we did want privacy. I just never thought it would come from Stevie.” said David lowering his hands from where they had been situated on his hips. 

Patrick grinned. He couldn’t believe it. He was actually going to get some private time with David Rose. From the moment they kissed in the car after their first date, it was all Patrick had been thinking about. He was nervous, oh so nervous, but he trusted David. They had talked at length about Patrick wanting to take things slow and what that meant for them. They had done a lot of heavy making out and over the clothes groping but Patrick was ready for more. There was only so much petting he could handle. He was ready to sleep with David. As soon as that thought entered his head, he was overcome with nerves. More so than before. Sleeping with David. Sleeping. With. David. His mind punctuated the thought, spacing out each word in his head as if trying to truly comprehend what was possibly happening tonight. 

“Yeah, I thought we would end up having to book a room at a motel or something to get privacy.” said Patrick, laughing nervously. 

“Oh no, I am not having you have your first time in some cheap motel. I like to think we are classier than that.” replied David. 

Patrick laughed, turning his attention to his finger which was slowly tracing sporadic circles on counter. 

“You ok?” asked David. “Your mind seems elsewhere.”

“Oh I wonder why.” replied Patrick, a gentle sarcasm to his voice.

“Hey” said David, pulling Patrick in for a hug. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do tonight. Even if going to Stevies is too much we don’t have--“

“No, no I want to go to Stevies.” Patrick interrupted. “I just. I’ve thought about this moment for such a long time. It feels surreal for it to be here.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” said David, wrapping his arms around Patrick tighter.

“David, yes. More than anything. I’m just, nervous.”

“That’s ok. We will take it slow.” said David as he lent down to kiss Patrick on the cheek. 

*ding ding*

They snapped apart from their hug. Patrick greeted the customer earnestly.

“Welcome to Rose Apothecary”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to Stevies was short, but they had important business to attend to. 

“So, ground rules for tonight.” said David, glancing over at Patrick in the passenger seat. 

Patrick was engrossed in the view out the window. Davids voice snapped him out of his trance. He turned to face David “Yes, ground rules. Ground rules are good.”

“I know we have discussed this before, but I want to know where you’re at now.” said David, nervously tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. He had been trying to remain stoic in the face of Patricks nerves, in the hopes that he wouldn’t make Patrick any more nervous than he already was. The closer they got to Stevies, the more Davids nerves crept up on him. He wasn't usually nervous when it came to this sort of thing, but with Patrick it was different. Patrick was so new to all of this, that at times David felt like his teacher. It was a dynamic David thought he would never see, him teaching someone something. 

“Well……” started Patrick, eyes averted. 

“Yes?” said David eagerly.

“I know we haven’t done much, uh, under the clothes stuff, but that’s only because we haven’t had a chance to.” Patrick said, eyes still at the floor. 

“That’s correct.” replied David, a small smile gracing his lips.

“And well….” the words were on his lips. Patrick just couldn’t get them out. 

“You can tell me Patrick. It’s ok. Safe space.” said David, motioning his arm around the car. 

Patrick fiddled with the seam of his jeans, mumbling to himself. He wanted to fuck David so badly. He was ready. He was slightly worried that David may think it is too soon, considering they hadn’t been able to do much else. The words just wouldn’t get past his lips. David Rose, the man he found so impossibly attractive, the man who had been the driving force of every fantasy he had the last few weeks, the man who was currently driving him to a place where they can finally have some privacy, the man who was asking specifically what he wanted and yet Patrick couldn’t say it.

“I want to fuck you.” Patrick blurted out. 

David almost slammed on the brakes in shock. 

“Really? Are you sure? It’s a big step.” said David, alternating his eyes between the road and Patricks face, studying it. He did not expect Patrick to want to actually have sex tonight. Not that he was disappointed at all, quite the opposite, he was just nervous that it may not live up to Patricks expectations. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” replied Patrick, placing a hand on Davids thigh. “I’m ready. I’m ready to do this with you.”

David softened. For a moment his nerves melted away. Patrick was ready to do this, with him. 

"Do you. Do you want to do that?" Patrick stammered, concerned that Davids lack of reply meant he was hesitant. Had he said too much too soon? 

"What?! Yes of course I do! I just want you to be ready." said David.

"I'm ready for me to fuck you. I just don't think I'm ready for you to fuck me yet." Patrick said, looking uncertain. For someone who was unable to voice his wants moments ago, they were now flooding from his lips. 

David removed a hand from the steering wheel and stroked Patricks thigh. "No thats ok, we can do that whenever you're ready. And if you're never ready for that, that is ok too."

Patrick smiled. He truly was so lucky to have David Rose in his life. 

They pulled up at Stevies apartment. David pulled on the hand brake and shut off the engine before leaning over, cupping Patricks face in his hand and brushing his lips against his. He pulled back slightly, his hands still cupping Patricks face.

“If at any point tonight you want to stop, tell me. We can stop. I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do.” said David, smiling at Patrick “Anything we do is fine with me. I just want to be with you.”

“Thank you David.” Patrick whispered, bringing a hand up and placing it over Davids. “I know. We can stop at any time. I don’t see that happening though.”

“You say that now!” David chuckled. “Ground rules are so important.”

“I know and I appreciate it. Not that we really laid any ground rules.” replied Patrick.

“We established that you want to fuck me and that it’s ok to retract that and anything else at any time. I mean it’s basic but I think it works.” said David turning to grab his overnight bag from the back seat. “Come on, let’s go. Stevie will be starting to think we’re having private time in the car or something.”

Patrick grabbed his bag before getting out of the car and followed David into the apartment building. The elevator ride to Stevies floor was silent. They exchanged odd glances here and there. Small smiles and touches. They arrived at Stevies apartment with David rapping his knuckles on the door. The door opened. 

“Please, come in, come in.” greeted Stevie, inviting them in.  
“Ooh” said Patrick as he walked in, peering around Stevies apartment. David shut the door behind him. 

“Make yourself at home.” said Stevie, heading for the kitchen. 

They both placed their overnight bags on the floor and joined Stevie in the kitchen. 

“Just so you know, there’s nothing in the fridge.” Said Stevie as she placed a dirty dish in the sink. “Oh, and I’ve marked the booze, so I’ll know if you touch it.”

They looked up at Stevies collection of various half consumed bottles of alcohol, each one lined with a thick black marker. 

“I noticed the line is a couple of inches above where the whiskey starts?” asked Patrick, leaning up against the fridge. Stevie didn’t respond.

“I am stunned by your generosity.” said David as Stevie handed him the keys to the apartment. “Where exactly are you going tonight?”

“Out to a spa.” replied Stevie, hands on hips.

“Which she already told us, so maybe just say thank you.” said Patrick, looking at David, silently willing him to stop asking. 

“Oh no, I did, I did say thank you multiple times. Um what is the name of the spa?” said David, a playful yet inquisitive tone to his voice. He placed his elbow on Patricks shoulder. He knew Stevie wasn’t going to a spa. Even Patrick knew that. David couldn’t help himself though, he wanted to catch her out in her lie, whatever it was. 

“David!” said Patrick firmly. “Let’s just let her go, okay?”

“Okay, yeah.” replied David, rubbing the back of his neck.

*knock knock*

“Are we expecting company, or?” said David, taking his elbow off Patricks shoulder.

“N-no I wasn’t.” said Stevie, her face suddenly dropping to horror as Jake walked in. 

“Hey, pony! Are you ready to go?” said Jake, walking up to Stevie. Jake was the last person David expected to see. No wonder Stevie had been acting to strangely. A pang of hurt hit David when he realized that Stevie was still seeing Jake. They had decided together to end things with Jake, so finding out that Stevie had continued things, well, that hurt. 

“What are you doing? I said I would meet you outside!” Stevie said forcefully. Her plan had been foiled and she was not impressed. It did not help that David was eyeing her off suspiciously. David was the last person she wanted to know that she was still seeing Jake. Now that he knew, she knew she would never hear the end of it. Patrick on the other hand, was oblivious. He had no idea who this tall, handsome stranger was, let alone know his connection to David. 

“I said I’d help you with your bags.” said Jake, finally looking up and noticing David and Patrick. “David. Wow it’s been a while.” Jake stepped toward David.

“Pony.” said David, looking at Stevie. Jake leant in. David braced himself as Jake kissed him on the lips. Patrick looked on incredulously. Who was this stranger who had just kissed his – whatever David was to him. They hadn’t established that just yet. 

Jake pulled back and David instinctively moved closer to Patrick, placing his hands on Patricks arm and shoulder.

“Mm-mmm ahem.” David cleared his throat, continuing to run his hands over Patricks arm. 

“Wow, you look good.” said Jake, looking David up and down. “Who’s this guy?” pointing at Patrick. 

David looked to Patrick. What were they? 

“This is my… that’s—“ started David. Patrick interjected.

“Patrick.” extending his hand forward.

“That’s Patrick.” said David, like it needed reinforcement. 

“And you are?” asked Patrick, shaking Jakes hand. 

“Picking up Stevie.” replied Jake, placing his free hand around Stevie.

“Yeah, we’re gonna go, so-“ started Stevie, clapping her hands together and motioning for the door. 

“So I’m not getting a name then.” said Patrick, putting his hands in his pockets. 

“Um, so you and pony, what do you have planned for tonight?” said David, with a strong emphasis on the “pony”, knowing it would infuriate Stevie. 

“Well, it's date night, so we thought maybe we'd spend it in the woods” said Jake, grabbing Stevies shoulders. Stevie winced. 

“Yeah, just galloping around the woods, huh? Yeah, with your pony. Not at a spa. So...” David loved messing with her.  
“I take it you two are still—“ David asked Stevie

“Seeing each other, yes, as it turns out we are.” Stevie placed her hands on her hips and looked up at Jake. 

“After we all broke up, Stevie came over to end things officially and it just didn't stick, so.” said Jake, very matter of fact. 

Patrick wasn’t sure if he had heard correctly. We all broke up? What did that mean? He leaned against the fridge, eyes darting around trying to comprehend what he just heard. 

“Yeah. Yeah. No, it didn't stick, did it.” said David, looking to Patrick, wondering how he was taking all this. This is not exactly what they had planned when it came to private time. David was worried that this might change their plans. That Patrick would be too freaked out after this that he wouldn't want to be intimate. He pushed those thoughts to the side. Thats a problem for later, David thought. 

Patrick folded his arms and leant against the fridge once more. “Now, when you say "we all broke up... "

David interrupted him. “So you offering your apartment had nothing to do with any guilt you felt about harboring a little secret?” David wanted to discuss Jake with Patrick, he really did, he just didn’t want to discuss it in front of Stevie and Jake. It would get too complicated. He also did not trust them to give an accurate version of events. He wanted to be the one to tell Patrick when it was just them. 

“Nope. Just trying to be a good person, so.” replied Stevie, her mood suddenly lifted. “We're gonna go, leave you two lovebirds.”

“Unless you two wanna come.” asked Jake, pointing to David and Patrick. Patrick was taken aback.

“Nope! I don’t think so.” said David, placing his hands back on Patricks upper arm and shoulder.

“Come on.” said Stevie, gently whacking Jake on the arm with her bag.

“You do you.” said Jake, following Stevie to the door. 

“Good to meet you, man.” Patrick called out after them. Davids hands were rapidly moving up and down Patricks upper arm. Patrick turned to look at him “So we’re gonna talk about this, right?”

“Yep, I’m just gonna grab that bottle of—“

“Whiskey?” Patrick finished Davids sentence and moved to sit on the end of the bed. 

“Yeah, the whiskey.” David reiterated. He grabbed two glasses from Stevies cupboard and poured a sizable amount in each. They were going to need it for this conversation. David looked over to Patrick, sitting on the bench at the end of the bed, head down, eyes studying his hands. 

It’ll be ok, David thought. It'll be ok.


	3. Stevies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick finally have a night of privacy at Stevie's place. Lots of sexy times ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex, smut and fluff. That's it. That's the chapter. 
> 
> The final chapter in my "Pregnancy Test" fic. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated.
> 
> Thank you so much, 
> 
> -dazedwriter

“So, that was Jake.” said David

“And who’s Jake?” replied Patrick, watching David who was standing in the kitchen.

“Jake is someone I sort of dated. And Stevie did too. But we never all dated. That part was incorrect.”

David put the whiskey bottle back up on the shelf. This is not how he wanted the night to go. He so desperately wanted Patricks first time to be perfect. David felt such a weight on his shoulders, knowing that he was going to be the first man Patrick would sleep with. There was so much pressure. And it was all pressure David had put on himself. He hoped that his quick explanation of the situation was enough for Patrick. That he could join him on the bench at the end of the bed, put it all behind them and get back to what they had originally planned. David smiled at him. Patrick had a permanent nervous look on his face ever since Jake walked in.

Patrick watched David as he picked up the glasses of whiskey and walked towards him. Patrick wasn't sure about all this. He felt like he still hadn't quite processed it all. A surprise visit by one of David's exes was the last thing he had expected tonight. He was nervous. Nervous that David still wanted Jake. Nervous that David would rather be having sex with Jake tonight instead him. That he'd rather be having sex with someone much more experienced. Patrick was very aware of the fact that compared to David's previous partners, he was an absolute novice. The thought shook Patrick. Thank god they had whiskey to help the nerves.

David passed him a glass. “So this is for you” he said, before sitting down next to him.

“Cheers – to privacy” said David, clinking glasses and leaning in to kiss Patrick. He pulled back slightly.

“Sorry, I’ve just gotta go through that one more time. So you dated Jake-“

“Mhmm”

“- and then Stevie dated Jake.”

“Mhmm”

“And at one point you all-“

“No, see, that’s where you’re wrong. We almost all, but I said no.” said David, hand on Patricks shoulder.

“Ah” replied Patrick. Taking a sip of whiskey. Patrick wondered what David meant by "almost all"?

“Because Stevie and I agreed that would be a bad idea, but it appears that I’m the only one that held up my end of that agreement.” said David. Patrick turned to face him.

“And you’re upset about this because you still…” he trailed off, searching for answers in Davids eyes.

“No! I’m not upset! I… I don’t want any of that!” exclaimed David, motioning toward the kitchen where they just stood and waving his hand around.

“No…” replied Patrick, shaking his head in confirmation.

“It’s a principle thing.” said David, gently pointing a finger. “And we are getting sidetracked right now. Okay? So… who... is feeling... sexy?” David shimmied towards Patrick, placing his chin on his shoulder. David shut his eyes as Patrick turned away, rejecting his advances.

“Getting there for sure, I just, you know, I… I knew you had a rich dating history, David, I just didn’t expect to be graced by the presence of two of your exes tonight.” turning to face David again.

"Funny thing, neither did I, so…" David trailed off, looking at Patrick. 

“But...” said Patrick, staring at his drink, running his fingers across the ridges in the glass.

“Mhmm” said David, in anticipation. 

“Given that we only have the apartment for one night…” Patrick trailed off

“Mmm” said David, encouraging him to continue.

“Maybe it's best if we... lock that box back up for now?”

“I think that’s a good idea.” replied David. 

They both leaned in and kissed, before David abruptly pulled away.

“You know what, we didn’t even get into your history-“

“Lock it up, David” grinned Patrick, placing a hand on Davids neck and pulling him closer. 

“Oh, okay.” David laughed. 

“Lock it up.” said Patrick before pulling him in for a kiss. 

They kissed for awhile, before Patrick pulled back, rubbing his neck. “Not a good angle.” he said “Shall we put these down?” motioning to the glasses in their hands. 

“Yes” said David. They both took one big swig before David grabbed Patricks glass and set them both down on a nearby table. He returned to Patrick, who was looking up at him with such soft eyes. He sat back down next to him, placing a hand on Patricks thigh. He leant in and kissed him. It started as a slow, leisurely kiss, but soon progressed to more. Patrick pulled away again. 

“Lets get on the bed.” 

David nodded. They both removed their shoes and socks, and lay on the bed, side by side. They turned to face each other, so they were now lying on their sides. David looked deep in Patricks eyes, searching them. He so wanted this to be perfect for Patrick. David leant in and gave him a quick kiss. 

“If at any time tonight you want to stop…”

“Yes, yes I’ll tell you.” said Patrick, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Will you though? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do something just for me.”

“David, I-“ Patrick pulled him a little closer. “I promise I will tell you. I promise, okay?”

David believed him. How could he not. 

“Ok.” David smiled, leaning in to kiss Patrick. 

They spent ages making out and running their hands over each other’s bodies. They had spent the last several weeks only being able to kiss and touch in haste and always with the threat that someone may interrupt them. Being in an actual bed with no chance of interruptions felt heavenly. Being able to slowly make out with each other and explore each others bodies felt like a treat. They had all the time in the world tonight to enjoy each other and they planned on utilizing that. David pulled Patrick closer and started to run his hand under his sweater. Patrick pulled back from the kiss.

“Off? Under shirt too?” he asked. He was nervous. This was going to be the first time that either of them had seen each other naked. He trusted David though. He wanted to do this. 

“Mhmm” said David, nodding his head. 

Patrick moved his hands down his body, slowly taking off both items. David removed his sweater and under shirt too. They resumed their position on the bed. 

Patrick stared at Davids body before him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, the exposed skin warm to touch. He ran his hands over Davids chest, noticing the feel and texture of the hair. It felt so good. Davids body was glorious. Patrick felt his cock twitching the longer he looked at Davids body. The sound of Davids voice broke his trance. 

“Patrick, you look-“ David stopped. Patrick looked, amazing. And oh so sexy. Patrick had broad shoulders, that reached down to his chest that was peppered lightly with hair. David looked down to the line of hair that reached down to what was hidden under those jeans. He bit his lip. “You look so fucking sexy.” 

Patricks eyes widened, a tinge of red hitting his cheeks. He liked hearing that. He leant in to kiss David, quickly pushing his tongue forward, inviting himself in. David accepting willingly, wrapping his arms around Patricks waist and pulling him closer. Suddenly Patrick was pushing David onto his back. He attempted to maintain the kiss throughout but they broke apart mid-way through. Patrick laughed. 

“Sorry, was trying to be sexy.” he said. 

“What for? That was hot! And so sexy! You taking control like that.” replied David, reaching up and grabbing Patrick by the hips. “Do you think I might get to see more of that side of you sometime?”

Patrick laughed. “I’d say so Mr. Rose.” He leant down, his mouth resuming his position on Davids.

Their bare skin was flush against each other now. Patrick started to roll his hips back and forth. David groaned and shut his eyes. He held onto Patricks hips tightly, guiding the movement. David could feel Patricks hard cock against his, the seam of their jeans causing a slight friction. Patrick groaned. David opened his eyes and saw Patrick, shirtless and straddling him, grinding his hips over David like he’d done this before. David pulled him down for a kiss, hips still grinding. 

“I think we need more off.” said Patrick, pulling back breathlessly. 

“I think you mean more clothes off? I must be doing something right if you can hardly string a sentence together.” David laughed. 

“Oh you’re doing things very right.” said Patrick, working on removing his belt. 

They both removed their pants. Underwear stayed on for now. They lay back down next to each other. Patricks blue boxer briefs did nothing to hide his insanely hard cock. But then neither did Davids black boxers. Patrick looked down at Davids boxers, noticing the outline of his hard cock. David smiled. “Like what you see?” David placed a hand on Patricks cheek, caressing it. 

“Yes. Yes I do. Can I- touch?” asked Patrick nervously. He had been thinking about touching and feeling Davids cock for such a long time now. He was so desperate to. It seemed so surreal that it was finally here. 

“Of course.” said David, leaning in to kiss him. “Be my guest.” 

David laid on his back, giving Patrick better access. Patrick moved one hand down Davids body, stopping just briefly above the waistband of his underwear. He had never done this before, not to someone else at least.

“You’ll tell me if I do something wrong, yeah?” asked Patrick

“I don’t think there is anything you could really do wrong to be honest. But yes, if for some reason you do something I don’t like, I’ll tell you. Just like you have to tell me if I do something you don’t like!”

“Yes, I will. So far so good though.” Patrick smiled. He moved his hand down, cupping Davids cock. It was long and thick and so hard. David moaned. It fit perfectly in Patricks hand. Patrick held his hand there, like he was memorizing exactly how Davids cock felt in that moment. David pulled Patrick in for a kiss, moaning into his mouth as he did so. 

“Your hand feels so good baby.” said David, pulling back slightly. Patrick kissed him deeply in response, exploring Davids mouth with his tongue. He started to slowly move his hand up and down Davids cock, before reaching down and cupping his balls. David moaned against Patricks mouth, gripping his hand onto Patricks arm. His balls were always so sensitive. He pushed Patricks hand away and pushed him onto his back, straddling him. He immediately started grinding his cock over Patricks, both of them moaning at the touch. David leant down and kissed Patrick, quickly turning the kiss dirty. David put one hand over Patricks cock, rubbing it over his boxer briefs. Patrick let out a moan into Davids mouth. 

“I think we need this off” said David, motioning to their underwear. “Only if you’re ready of course.”

“Yes. Yes. David, I’m ready.” Said Patrick, slightly breathless.

They both removed their underwear. Patricks jaw dropped and eyes widened when he first saw Davids cock. It was magnificent. Patrick couldn’t get over how good he thought it looked. He couldn’t wait to touch it, to feel it, to taste it. Patrick suddenly noticed David gazing at his cock. A small smile graced his lips as took in the outline of Patricks cock under those boxer briefs. Patrick quickly became shy. He could not compete with what David had. Patrick wasn’t small by any means, but Davids was definitely bigger. David bit his lip, finally averting his gaze from Patricks groin and back to his face. 

“You look really fucking good babe. It’s perfect.” David whispered in his ear, rolling them over so David was once again on top, straddling him. 

“Thank you. Yours is perfect too.” said Patrick, stroking Davids thigh. 

Patrick looked down, Davids cock staring straight up at him, tiny drops of moisture on the tip. He wondered what it would taste like. David leant down and kissed Patrick, furiously grinding their hips again, cocks sliding up against each other. Patrick loved the feel of Davids hard cock rubbing up against him. The bare skin was so soft and velvety. It felt so good. David pulled back, a breathless Patrick looking up at him with confused eyes, wondering why the kiss had stopped. David shimmied down Patricks body, with Patricks eyes following him the whole way down. David stopped at Patricks cock, placing a single kiss on the head. 

“This ok?” asked David, looking up at Patrick. Patrick nodded. 

“Verbal confirmation please!” insisted David, smiling up at him. 

Patrick laughed. “Yes David, I give you permission.” 

“That’s better” said David, placing one hand around Patricks cock, before slowly moving it up and down. Patrick moaned and bucked his hips. David had hardly touched him and he was already bucking his hips. How was it possible to be this turned on by someone, Patrick thought. David leant forward and flattened his tongue against the base of Patricks cock, before running it slowly up his shaft and circling the head. Patrick hissed out in pleasure, running his hand through Davids hair. David took Patrick completely in his mouth, taking him as far back as he could go. 

“David I- if you continue- with this- for much- longer we won’t- be able to fuck.” said Patrick, he sentence punctuated by random noises of pleasure coming from his mouth. 

David pulled off Patricks cock with a wet pop. “Fair enough.” He moved back up Patricks body, embracing him. 

“Do you want to do that now? Or-?” asked David. 

Patrick paused. He wanted to fuck David now, he really did. But he also wanted to have Davids cock in his mouth. He wanted to know what that felt like. 

“Hmm, there’s something I want to do first.” said Patrick, pushing David onto his back. 

“Oh?” said David, a cheeky grin formed on his face. “And there's that controlling, bossy Patrick that I am coming to know and love.”

Patrick grinned. He moved down Davids body until his lips were inches from Davids cock. David was watching intently. Patrick was studying Davids cock, almost as if he was trying to memorize it. Patrick reached out and put a hand at the base, squeezing gently. He moved his hand up and down. It felt so soft to touch, yet so hard at the same time. He leant forward and took one lick over the pre cum forming at the head of Davids cock. It tasted… salty. Similar to his own. He looked up, David was staring down at him, eyes darkened. David nodded, as if to encourage him. Patrick started licking Davids cock, before engulfing him completely. Patrick took it slow, David was big and he didn’t want to choke. He focused on the head first, gently sucking on it, focusing on the sounds David was making and using that as a guide. He seemed to be enjoying it. Patrick realized how much he was enjoying giving a blow job. This felt right, he thought. 

Patrick took him in a little deeper and started moving his head up and down. But he wanted to take David even deeper. He started working him into his mouth inch by inch until he reached a point where he couldn’t anymore and was worried he would actually choke. He pulled off Davids cock, gasping for air. He smiled as he lay down next to David, getting his breath back. He would get better at blowjobs, he knew he would. He wanted to be able to please David as best as he could. Good thing practice makes perfect and he had the best subject to practice on. 

“So that’s what you wanted to do, huh?” said David, rolling on his side to face Patrick. Patrick nodded.

“Well Mr. Brewer I have to say that that was fantastic.” Said David, running his hand over Patricks chest. 

“Really?” replied Patrick. He was certain it wasn’t that great. But then the sounds coming from Davids mouth said otherwise. 

“Yes, really. Now. Are you ready? “ asked David

“Yes”

“You sure?” 

“Yes, David, I’m sure. Please, I just want to fuck you.” said Patrick, with an almost pleading tone to his voice.

David leant down and kissed him, before getting up and walking over to their bags. He got out a condom and lube and returned to the bed. He clambered on top of Patrick and straddled his thighs. He reached down and ran his hand up and down Patricks cock. 

“How do you want to do this?” asked David

“David, I have no idea. You’re going to have to guide me on this one.” said Patrick, looking down to where Davids hand was making some sort of twist motion with his hand on his cock. It was driving Patrick wild.

“Ok, ok” said David, deep in thought, pondering how best to do this. He removed his hand from Patricks cock. Patrick groaned in defiance. 

“Ok, I’m going to lie down.” said David, moving to lie next to Patrick. He grabbed one of the several pillows on Stevies bed and placed it under his hips. “This might just make it easier for now.” said David. “Easier angle.”

Patrick got on his knees and moved between Davids legs. David put some lube on his fingers, raised and spread his legs and started to slowly circle his lubed fingers around his hole. Patrick watched, cock twitching at the sight. He wondered what that felt like, fingers on Davids hole. David slowly pushed one, then two fingers into himself, watching Patricks face as he did so. Patrick placed his hand over Davids, covering it. He couldn't believe his hand was so close to this part of David. He moved his hand in time with David, encouraging him to push his fingers in deeper. David groaned, Patrick was helping him finger fuck himself. This was so fucking hot. After awhile, David gently moved his hand away. Patrick looked at his own fingers, back to Davids hole, then back to his fingers. 

“You know you can touch it, you know?” said David, noticing Patricks gaze. 

Patrick paused, before tentatively putting one finger on Davids hole, rubbing slowly. David groaned, pushing himself onto Patricks finger which was now covered in lube. Patrick slowly pushed his index finger into Davids hole, causing him to cry out in pleasure. 

“Patrick – please – I – need more.” said David, pushing his hand away. 

Patrick removed his finger and grabbed the condom next to David. He rolled it on himself, before moving closer to David. David grabbed the lube, squeezing some on Patricks cock.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” said David, looking up at Patrick. 

“Yes. Absolutely.” He said, leaning down and kissing him. 

He pulled back and positioned himself between Davids legs. David placed a hand on Patricks arm, just gently holding him and encouraging him. Patrick looked down at the man below him. He couldn’t believe that he was here and that this was finally happening. Not only was he finally going to have sex with a man, but with David Rose, the man of his fantasies.

Patrick lined his cock up with Davids hole, and pushed gently, maintaining eye contact with David until he was all the way in. They both let out a gutteral groan as Patrick went as deep as he could. David felt so warm and tight around him. He was in heaven. So this is what sex is meant to feel like, Patrick thought. He stayed there for a moment, savoring the feeling. This is wonderful, David is wonderful, having my cock in David's ass is wonderful, thought Patrick. "This ok baby?" David looked up at Patrick, whose eyes were closed. He was running his hands over his back, caressing him gently. "Yes, David, fuck this is amazing. So this is what I've been missing out on all this time." He leant down and kissed David before eventually starting to move, gently thrusting back and forth. The thrusts were slow at first, but they gradually sped up. Patrick worked out a good rhythm before David pulled him down into a furious kiss, pushing his tongue forward in haste. Their arms were wrapped around each other, furiously running their hands over each other. They were nothing but a mess of lips and arms, all engulfed in the smell of sex. Patrick continued to thrust into David, his thrusts getting quicker and quicker. They moaned into each other’s mouths before breaking away. Patrick sat up a bit so he was on his knees, accidentally slipping out of David in the process. Patrick grabbed a few more pillows and placed them under Davids ass, until it elevated him in such a way that Patrick could fuck him whilst on his knees. Patrick lined his cock up with Davids hole again before pushing in. They both groaned when Patrick entered him again. It felt so good to finally be connected like this. To be able to enjoy each other like this. Patrick started to thrust again, looking down at David below him and watching the pleasure that was crossing his face. He couldn’t believe that it was him doing this to David, causing him to make these moans, causing his face to scrunch up whenever he did one particularly big thrust. 

Patrick reached down and grabbed Davids cock, stroking it up and down. He timed his strokes with his thrusts, watching Davids face as he went. Davids moans got louder and louder as Patrick stroked and thrusted harder and harder. 

“Patrick- I – I’m- about to-“ said David, gripping Patricks arm before coming hard, streams of cum coating his chest. He could feel David’s ass contracting around his cock. Feeling David come was enough to push Patrick over the edge. He came inside David, panting heavily before collapsing into a heap on top of him. They lay there for a moment before Patrick pulled his softened cock out of Davids ass, removed the condom and threw it in the trash. Patrick returned with some tissues, handing some to David. He cleaned himself up and joined David back in bed. Patrick brushed his lips against Davids.

“Thank you” he said as he pulled back. 

“For what?” replied David, getting flashbacks to their first kiss in the car outside the motel.

“For everything. I- I- just.” Patrick stammered, holding David tight. “I just appreciate everything. That was amazing. You are amazing. Thank you.”

David smiled and pulled him closer, kissing his cheek. “Any time.”

They lay there cuddling for a while, hands tenderly caressing and soft kisses exchanged. Patrick kept running through everything in his head. Seeing Davids cock for the first time, touching it, blowing him and finally having sex with him… It was more than amazing. It was more than Patrick could have ever dreamed of.

“Shall we shower?” asked David, stroking Patricks arm.

“Yes, let’s shower. Then sleep, because after that, I am exhausted.” said Patrick.

“Oh you better get used to that Mister!” chuckled David, pulling Patrick up off the bed and towards the shower. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*The next morning*

Patrick stirred awake. He could feel a soft hand running gently along his lower stomach. He could feel his morning wood poking out from his underwear. He opened his eyes. David Rose was lying next to him, looking at him, with a mischievous glint to his eye. 

“Morning.” said David, leaning in to kiss Patrick. His hand was caressing Patricks stomach. Every now and then it grazed Patricks incredibly hard cock. Each time it made contact, Patrick let out a small groan.

“Morning, what time is it?” said Patrick, looking around for his phone to check the time.

“7:15” said David. 

“What are you doing up this early?!” said Patrick, wrapping his arms around David. 

“Well, I woke up for the bathroom and when I got back I noticed that you ahh- had a situation going on that I was very interested in.” said David, looking Patrick in the eyes.

“A situation hey? And what might that be?” said Patrick, playing along with Davids banter.

“Hmm a certain penis situation. Poking out of undies situation.” said David, motioning to Patricks hard cock, sticking out so gently, as if it was asking to be touched. Patrick smiled. 

“Ahh, I see. Well are you going to do something about the situation or not?” said Patrick, thrusting his hips up in indication. 

“I suppose so. I mean, I may as well.” David laughed before pulling Patricks undies down, taking his cock in his hand. 

Patrick threw his head back, closing his eyes. David moved his hand up and down Patricks cock, watching him and studying the sounds coming out of his mouth. David planted a row of kisses along Patricks neck and down to his collarbone, before sucking gently. Patrick opened his eyes at the sensation. He pulled David up into a searing kiss, thrusting his hips into Davids hand as he did so. David pulled back and removed his hand from Patricks cock, before positioning himself between Patricks legs. Patrick looked down at David, enjoying the sight of him between his legs. He could get used to this. 

David took Patrick in his mouth in one quick motion, pushing his cock back as far as he could. Patrick groaned and thrusted his hips, holding onto Davids hair tightly. David pulled back slowly, so just Patricks head was in his mouth. He sucked gently, swirling his tongue on the frenulum. Patricks breathing was getting faster. David could tell he was close. He could taste Patricks precum. There was always one trick that David used when blowing someone, to get them to come, and boy did he want Patrick to come. He took Patricks cock deep in his mouth, past the gag reflex, so the head of his cock was sitting in his throat. He could feel Patrick writhing beneath him so he held onto his hips to keep him still. He rhythmically swallowed around the head of Patricks cock, the ribbed cartilage of the throat creating a unique sensation. Patrick let out the biggest groan David had heard yet. He kept going, continually swallowing around the head of Patricks cock, except when coming up for air. As he swallowed he pressed his tongue to the underside of the Patricks cock. 

“David-“ Patrick started.

He didn’t have to finish his sentence to know what Patrick had meant by that. He came up for air one more time before resuming his position with Patricks cock deep down his throat. He swallowed, one, two, three times before Patrick was coming, shaking beneath him, gripping his hair and crying out in pleasure. David pulled off Patrick, before sitting up and making a point of doing one big swallow, right in front of him, making sure Patrick saw it.

“You really are something else huh?” laughed Patrick, breathless and slightly incoherent. 

David removed his underwear, his cock raging hard. After blowing Patrick and watching him come, he was not far off himself. He laid down next to Patrick and started stroking himself. Patrick watched on, observing how David pleasured himself and taking mental notes. Patrick turned to face him. He started caressing Davids nipples, before moving his hand down, following the trail of hair leading to his cock. He moved Davids hand out of the way. David did not object. Patrick wanted to touch his cock and he was not going to say no to that.

Patrick placed his hand around Davids cock, moving it up and down. He tried to imitate what he’d just watched David do. He noticed that David often twisted his hand during a hand job or masturbation, so he tried that. David looked up at him. 

“You’ve been observant, haven’t you? Knowing I like that.” he said.

Patrick smiled “Well I have a good subject, so…” continuing to move his hand up and down. After a good few minutes working Davids cock with his hand, Patrick let go, positioning himself between Davids legs. Time to give my second blow job, thought Patrick. He was nervous, but not as nervous now he had done it once. Patrick took one long lick up David's cock before taking him in his mouth. David groaned at the contact. He watched Patrick bob up and down on his cock, hand gripping the base. For someone who had given his first blow job last night, he was doing pretty well. David was close. So close. Watching Patrick between his legs, mouth on his cock was driving him crazy. He was fairly certain that Patrick wouldn’t want to swallow. Not at this stage anyway. 

“I’m about to…” said David, tapping Patricks shoulder. 

Patrick pulled his mouth off, keeping his hand around Davids cock. David was thrusting his cock up into Patricks hand. 

“More, baby, please, more” moaned David, willing Patrick to go faster. 

Patrick obliged, moving his hand up and down at lightning speed. He watched Davids face and the contortions it went through right before and during he came. David cried out, his face writhing in ecstasy as cum spurted all over his stomach and Patricks hand. 

Patrick watched David recover, a sweaty, breathy heap in front of him. Patrick looked down to his hand, the one covered in Davids cum. He wondered what it might taste like. He bought one finger up to his mouth and took one slow lick. Davids eyes widened.

“Patrick! Fuck, that’s so hot!” said David, pulling Patrick closer. He bought him down for a kiss, David tasting himself on Patricks lips. “So fucking hot.” said David, pulling away and biting his lip.

Patrick looked back to his hand. He had been precariously holding it up so as to not get any cum on Stevies sheets. 

“I better go wash this.” said Patrick, heading to the bathroom. “What time is Stevie going to be back?” he yelled out to David. 

“I don’t know, like 10? But who knows with her.” David yelled back. 

“Oh good!” Patrick poked his head out of the bathroom. “So we have time for a shower then?” he said, winking at David.

“Patrick Brewer, I swear you will be the death of me.” David laughed, joining him in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my longest chapter yet. 
> 
> I am always looking for ideas for my next story and will happily take writing prompts. If you have a David and Patrick idea that you'd like turned into a fic, hit me up. Always happy to write! 
> 
> Again, thank you!
> 
> -dazedwriter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out by the weekend. 
> 
> Thanks again,
> 
> \- dazedwriter


End file.
